Breaking Daisy
by x- L e i l a -x
Summary: Daisy Call moves with her aunt Jenna back to La Push. Her cousin Embry tries to revive the old Daisy by making her do daring things but what does Leo think of this? Things happen that Daisy thought impossible and she finds herself lost from who she is.
1. CH1 New Home

Breaking Daisy

Summary: Daisy Call and her Aunt Jenna move back to La Push. Daisy is quiet and spends all her time drawing. Her cousin Embry tries to lighten her up by making her do dangerous and extreme things because Daisy used to be daring when they were younger but ever since her parents died she acts isolated. Leo who is Embry's friend and is also in the pack, imprints on Daisy but what happens to Daisy that even the wolves didn't expect? ...

T for language and suggestive words

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.

Chapter 1 – New Home

My sight flickered beyond the trees, the green and flashes of brown blurred. I focused on the sign, the sign clearly stating the border of La Push.

I sighed glumly. Aunt Jenna shot me a apologetic glance from the mirror. This was going to be hell, coming back here would only strengthen my pain.

I shuddered before returning my gaze to my sketchpad. I slowly traced the outline of Aunt Jenna and darkened her eyes. I saw her look into the rear-view and smile at me. I used that moment to quickly sketch the gleam of her russet skin. Sometimes being near Jenna made me self conscious. She had beautiful russet skin and so was mine but it didn't radiate as much. Jenna had beautiful long black hair while mines was an unruly chocolate brown. I was glad that I had inherited the brown eyes though, I had always loved our families eyes.

I looked at my finished work and smiled. It was almost perfect. I hurriedly signed the work before the car halted.

For a moment I just stared at the small cabin. It was beautiful and the wood painted a soft cream. There were violets trimmed to fit the boxes under the tiny windows. It was beautiful, quaint.

"What you think, D?" Aunt Jenna leaned against her car. Jenna was mellow and relaxed. She had a dirty sense of humour and was possible my best friend. We had always been close and she wasn't strict.

"It's really pretty, Jens" I smiled at her and she grinned back.

She pushed herself from the car and banged her fist on the boot of her crappy car making it pop open. "Alright let's get our junk inside."

I helped her pull out our suitcases. We didn't need a mover, there was no point the cabin was too small to hold any of our furniture.

Aunt Jenna lugged her suitcases up the stairs and I followed with mine. We dumped the luggage in the hall and Jenna instantly went into the closest room. I followed. The room was a light pink and cream with a furry cream carpet. There was a double bed flanked by a small square window and opposite that was a large empty bookshelf.

"I guess this is mine, then." Aunt Jenna smiled. She knew my hatred for pink, it was my mother's favourite colour.

I hugged her and made my way down the hall to the other room. The room was like Jenna's but a sea-blue instead of pink. I smiled and flopped onto the bed.

I let myself drift but awoke to a short tap at the door.

"Come in Jens" I called and she opened the door.

"Want help to unpack, Daisy?" she asked, speculating my unopened bags.

I shook my head, smiling before getting up to unpack. The door shut behind me and I opened my first bag. It was my bag full of drawings, I pulled them out and blue-tacked them to a wall. When done, I had realised they had nearly covered the whole wall and smiled putting up the drawing that I done in the car of Jenna.

Jenna came in, grinning. "Nice, is that one new?" she pointed to the picture I last put up, passing me a cup of hot chocolate.

I nodded setting my CD's onto the bookshelf along with my books. She shook her head. "Look, Daisy I'm sorry but I had to come back, Your aunt Susan is having a hard time with Embry." She sighed.

I nodded, understanding. She smiled sheepishly before leaving the room.

I sat on the bed, playing with the string bracelet Embry gave me when we were young.

"_Here." Embry smiled, showing he had lost one of his front teeth. "I made this"_

_He placed a yellow and blue string bracelet around my wrist and I grinned at him. _

"_It's a friendship bracelet. We will always be friends and family. Promise" he grinned making me hugged him._

_I sorted my braids and smiled back at my cousin._

I laughed as I remembered Embry without his front tooth. He had been so happy when it happened, saying the tooth fairy would come.

I shook my head before heading downstairs.

"Jens" I shouted.

"Yups, babes?" I heard her yell from the kitchen.

I jumped up onto the bunker and swung my legs. "Can I go se Embry, please."

She laughed. "You two aren't going to play mud pies are you? I mean it was acceptable when you were five but you're seventeen now."

I giggled. "Nope, maybe later though"

She laughed and threw me her car keys. "I have to get everything sorted, I'll be along later."

I thanked her and ran outside.

**Okay, I'm leaving it there. It was just and introduction. I know I'm writing other stories but I couldn't get this one out of my head plus The Thirst For My Blood And Body should be finished real soon!**

**R&R thanks! **


	2. CH2 Welcome Back

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, I own the sun, mwhahaha. Jokes =P

Chapter 2 – Welcome back

I pushed Jenna's car to the maximum. Throwing and lunging the wheels forward. It throttled and spat while I laughed aimlessly.

I just continued to drive before passing a familiar pine tree on a familiar road. I pulled in next to a small tan cabin.

The cabin submerged by mossy greens and deep browns. The small cabin door opened, its paint peeling.

"Daisy" my aunt Susan sang.

I jogged towards her as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh. How wonderful" Susan hummed.

I chuckled, agreeing with her 100 percent.

She eyed me carefully, pulling back to get a better look. "Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I mumbled a thanks as she led me into the cabin. It was the same as last time I saw it, pale lavender logs, dark oak furnishings and family portraits.

"Sit" she ordered softly, gesturing to the small musky smelling couch.

I sat down, playing with my hair. Susan looked a little like Jenna but more like my mother. She had ebony black hair that sat layered on her shoulders, her eyes deep brown and her skin tanned beautifully. Susan was expected to look like my mother because they were twins while Jenna is only twenty-two.

They were beautiful yet, most women from the Makah tribe were. I had inherited some of my looks from my father. My father was Quileute but for some reason took my mother's name, so in a way his maiden name would be Uley therefore making Sam my big cousin.

I was undoubtedly close to Sam but got on better with Embry, we were so much alike; daring, adventurous, cheeky, mischievous.

Susan cleared her throat, successfully pulling me from my reverie. "Tea?" she prompted.

I shook my head and she poured me a glass of orange juice instead.

"Where's Embry?" I asked.

She sighed, flopping down. "I don't know what to do with that boy, he disappears all the time"

I frowned as we delved into animated discussion.

"Bye, honey" Susan smiled. "Come back soon."

I nodded. "I will, thank you. Could you tell Jenna I'm just going to visit Sam?"

Susan nodded and I kissed her cheek before setting towards the banged up yellow mustang.

I lurched the door open, climbing in and waving to Susan.

I pushed the car towards Sam's. Stopping in the driveway I saw two guys, wrestling. I rolled my eyes at them. They straightened and walked towards me.

I recognised Jake right away, even though now he was buff and his long hair gone. He grinned.

"Hello. Who are you?" he asked being flanked by some big, scowling guy. Who looked pretty much ready to burst.

I fake gasped. "Jacob Black. I am hurt, you don't remember me?"

He chuckled. "I'm afraid not"

I stood formally and set my hand afore him, we shook for a second before my name dropped from my lips.

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. He knuckled my forehead.

"Daisy. This is Paul. Jeez Dais, no wonder I didn't recognize you, you have breasts!" he exclaimed. I smacked Jacobs shoulder, but ended up wincing. When you are young and wear a training bra, if Jacob finds it you will never live it down especially if you have nothing to fill it with.

I grinned holding out my hand to Paul, he scoffed and turned his gaze to the house.

Jacob flung his arm around me and walked me inside. He wolf whistled and I cringed.

A beautiful woman walked in, her hair long and sleek but there were scars down the left side of her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I then noticed six boys. One was short and clearly only fifth-teen, he had a cheesy grin and short cropped hair. They all looked similar.

I introduced myself to each one; there was Seth, Jared, Quil, Collin, Brady and then I finally came to a face I recognised; Sam.

Sam smiled pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. He grinned at me and hugged me once more.

I drew back, chuckling.

"Hey, cuz" I smiled.

He tapped the side of my cheek before stepping towards the beautiful scarred woman.

"Daisy, I'd like you to meet my fiancée; Emily" Sam grinned like the happiest person alive, showing so much emotion in his gaze to the woman.

"Hey, Emily" I said shyly.

She smiled and hugged me. Everyone seems to hug me recently. Although I didn't mind, everyone was warm here, well mostly everyone.

"Hi Daisy." Emily said turning to the kitchen.

She sat a plate of blueberry and raspberry muffins on the table. Sam pulled me back and I quirked an eyebrow until I saw the boys greedily fly at the table.

I chuckled to myself as Jake shot me a grin, his mouth full of muffin. I blanched and Emily handed me a raspberry muffin, I know I'm going to get along with this woman.

I gave her a quiet thanks and moaned at the taste. Jake laughed and I shot him a glare.

"You enjoying that?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" a voice came from the door, I turned in time to see a woman hit someone awfully familiar over the back of his head.

"Leah" the guy scolded making the woman laugh.

"Oh Embry" the girl mimicked in a whiney tone. He frowned.

"Embry!?" my voice came out squeaky.

He turned, his face full of humour. He most likely thought it was Jake.

His eyes widened. He obviously didn't know I was coming back to La Push.

"Daisy!?" I laughed as his voice came out high and squeaky like mine.

He pulled me to him, crushing me into his chest. He hugged me for five minutes and I realised everyone had left.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded excited.

I giggled. "Jenna and I moved back"

He grinned. "Good." Was all he said.

**Ta DA?! What you think? Hhmmmm? xx**


	3. CH3 People Change

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, but I do own a copy called of the book which I named; **My Bible!**

Chapter 3 – People Change 

I sat on Emily's couch being interrogated by all the people in the room.

"So Daisy, what have you been up to?" Embry asked.

I shrugged, in all honesty I hadn't done anything recently, anything except move.

They all frowned.

"Nothing?" Jake asked looking as if solving a calculation.

"Nothing" I confirmed.

Emily smiled brightly. "So what do you do as hobbies?"

Embry laughed, his voice deep but loving. "I know what my cuz, has been up to. Stink bombs in public toilets, flower in peoples hairdryers, skinny dipping and toilet papering unsuspecting neighbours houses"

I slumped as everyone howled in laughter, all except Emily who looked at me sadly.

The laughter stopped abruptly as they all glanced warily at me.

"You're still a little Devil child, aren't you?" Quil asked.

I shook my head.

Everything fell into awkward silence before Emily spoke up again. "What do you do in your free time then?"

I sighed, way to disappoint if you tell them, Daisy.

"I... um. I ah. I draw" I said the last word so quietly that I didn't expect them to hear, well Emily didn't by the way her face showed confusion.

Everyone but Sam and Emily started cracking up, while I blushed furiously.

"Seriously. Cut the crap, Dais" Jake laughed.

Sam put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

If I cry, I will be forever branded as pathetic and a baby.

I looked away from the amused eyes.

"No. People change, don't be a prick Jake" I sighed before standing up.

I sighed and walked towards the door, I was mad, mad on the verge of tears.

I don't know why, I guess that they didn't seem to accept me almost, for who I was.

Sure, I use to be daring. A punk if you use that term, I was beyond the control of adults, my parent especially. But I grew up, I'm not a little mischievous kid anymore.

As I said, I grew up.

"Daisy" I heard Embry, Jake, Sam and Emily call in unison after me.

I swung around and shot daggers as them but my face lightened when I saw Emily, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to shoot daggers at her.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, okay" Jake sighed.

"It's fine" I nodded and walked off.

. . .

"Hey, babes" I heard Jenna's voice echo through the house.

"Hey, Jens" I called.

She flew into my doorway, smiling and holding something behind her back.

She took in my stance and her smile disappeared into a heavy set frown.

"What's wrong, Dais?" Jenna sat down next to me on my bed.

Her dark eyes watched me carefully.

I sighed and ran my hand through my long chocolate hair.

"I met the guys today. Jake found it funny, how I spend my time"

Jenna sighed but giggled a little. "Jake has always been an ass"

I laughed and sat up.

"Sure is"

"Here I got you something" she crossed her legs facing me and I did the same.

She reached behind her back and dropped a new drawing-pads and pencils on my lap, I grinned and thanked her.

"I thought, you'd need them, you've used three drawing-pads this month."

I smiled and looked at my walls which were filled with drawings.

I glanced from one to another, many of Jenna, friends, family, many sceneries and objects but mostly the face of Father and Mother.

I sighed and looked back at Jenna.

"Look I know this will sound corny and cliché but they will always be here" she tapped my chest. "In your heart"

I couldn't help but laugh at her and she blushed and slapped at my arm.

"I was trying to be serious" she stuck out her tongue.

I chuckled "Did you seriously just stick out your tongue Jenna?" I teased and she blushed darker.

"That's it I'm going" she said but I could hear the mirth that coated her voice, she stood and walked out my door.

"Child!" I called after her and heard her tinkering laugh from down the hall.

"Wanna be!" she called back.

I laughed lightly to myself before opening my pad.

I drew rough outlines and shapes and soon found myself drawing several figures. When it came to my drawings I never knew who or what I was drawing till I was finished.

I added the last line before peering down at my work.

I smiled at the picture of multiple people I had drawn, Jenna, Susan, Sam, Emily, Jake, Embry, Quil and I.

I pulled it from the book and crossed the room to take it to my wall.

"There we go" I smiled.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned.

"Talking to yourself again?" Embry smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

I smiled. "Hey Embry."

"I'm sorry" he blurted out and I shook my head, smiling.

I looked back at him and looked at his expression.

He stood wide eyed and gawking at my walls.

"Wow" he breathed. "You weren't joking when you said you draw"

I shrugged.

"These are amazing. That's me!" he exclaimed pointing at a drawing I done of us when we were five, sitting on a log and smiling. Aunt Jenna had a photo of that somewhere.

He seemed to marvel in my drawings and was overly excited at many.

"These are awesome, Daisy. You're like Picasso!" he shouted.

"Embry, do you even know who Picasso is?"

He shook his head and I laughed.

He came and sat on my bed and grinned.

"Want to go cliff diving?" he nudged my arm.

I declined politely. He gasped and looked shocked.

"Are you serious. Daisy Rea Call just declined to go _CLIFF DIVING!_ I need a doctor quick!" he mocked.

I playfully glared and hit his ram which was a bad move, I was beyond painful.

"C'mon" he urged and I shook my head.

"Well, promise me in a few months when the weather is warmer you'll come?"

I agreed reluctantly and he smiled.

**Review please?**

**How was it? **


	4. CH4 Leo

Disclaimer; I still don't own Twilight *sigh* 

Chapter 4 – Leo

Daisy P.O.V

It had been a week since Jenna and I came back to La Push. It was quiet, nothing exciting and nothing adventurous. Just La Push.

I sighed and rocked on my heels in front of the La Push beach.

It was beautiful, maybe it wasn't _just _La Push. The sun was out –shocker – it made the stones beat in beautiful colours to the point they looked like gems.

I heard giggling and I turned to see a little girl running for the water. Her shoulder length ebony hair resting on her russet skin.

"Haha. Can't catch me!" the girl screamed and I followed her gaze to see a guy that looked about nineteen chasing her.

He had chocolate cropped hair, brown eyes, a white beautiful smile, rippling muscles –he was only wearing cut offs- and a tattoo on his shoulder.

I could easily see that he wasn't running full speed to make the girl happy, the little girl looked around four.

"Damn. You are faster than me!" the guy stage shouted.

He finally ran faster and grabbed the girl, spinning her around.

I grinned and sat down with my notepad, ready to catch the moment. They were already splashing in the water and the girl was squealing happily with what I presumed was her big brother.

I smiled down at the drawing, it looked perfect the boy holding the girl in the air overlooking the La Push waves.

"It's perfect" a hoarse but intoxicating voice came from above me.

I looked up to meet his brown eyes. His eyes were wide and his mouth open.

He stood there still for a few moments before holding out his hand. "Leo" he greeted. I took his hand which was blazing hot, a current ran through me.

"Nice to meet you, Leo" I glanced down awkwardly. "Here" I handed him the drawing of him and the girl.

He took it in his hands before I turned away, I walked up the road, smiling. I was about six meters away when Leo called.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name" he shouted.

I turned around. "It's top secret"

Leo P.O.V

What a beautiful woman.

I couldn't understand the pain in my chest as she walked away from me; it was like a constant sting where my heart is.

I also couldn't shake the image of her away from my mind. Heart shape face, light russet skin, pink pouty lips, dark chocolate eyes, wavy milk-chocolate hair but I also couldn't shake the image of the scars that wove around her left arm.

If anyone hurt her... what the hell is wrong with me?

"Hey" a little voice sang, little arms pulling on my own.

"Yep?" I smiled down at my daughter. She was smiley brightly at me as always.

"Are you okay daddy?" she giggled.

"Yes, Topaz." I laughed picking her up.

I used to think there was no way I would be able to look after a child, but I hadn't a choice when her mother told me she was pregnant.

When Udia went into labour I hadn't expected my childhood sweetheart to die in childbirth.

I could have, If I wanted have put Topaz into care but one look at her tiny brown eyes, her podgy russet face and tuff of black hair. Many had expected me to put Topaz in care since I was only fifth teen but I had help from my parents and Udia's parents.

Parenthood wasn't the most terrifying thing but when I phased a year later I became very fearful for my daughter's life. With Sam's help I was able to control it all, control my anger and phase only for patrols and when I needed to just run.

"Wake up, Daddy" Topaz giggled.

Chuckling I said "I am awake"

"But like uncle Seth said, you're in dream land again, daddy"

I smiled, I was proud of what my daughter said, she was so smart especially for a four year old, nearly five year old.

"Daddy, you're doing it again" Topaz laughed.

"What?" I smirked. "Tickling you?"

She giggled and squeaked as I tickled her sides, she tried to break free from my arms so I stopped.

"You evil daddy" she giggled.

I smirked at my daughter, I knew I had successfully worn her out because she yawned and nestled her face in the crook of my neck.

I opened the front door and was greeted by the smell of pine. I walked upstairs and lay my daughter in her bed, after changing her into her pyjamas.

"Goodnight my baby" I sighed as I kissed her head.

I retreated to my bed, tired and all I could think about was the girl at the beach.

. . . . .

"Daddy" I heard the muffled call from my daughter.

I pulled myself from my bed like I did every night.

I knew she wasn't crying, she had dreams all the time but she always woke me up.

They weren't scary dreams but they were oddly realistic almost predicting since she had many dreams of giant wolves and pure white skinned people with butterscotch eyes.

It was almost as if she was dreaming about the Pack and the Cullens.

"Topaz, sweetie?" I whispered.

"Daddy am I allowed to play with the little girl?" she whispered.

I moved forward and kneeled beside her little bed.

"What girl, honey?"

She sighed and shook her head as if what she had said was the most obvious thing ever.

"The little girl, she has brown eyes and bronze hair, daddy" she giggled.

"Topaz, there is no little girl in La Push or Forks with bronze hair and brown eyes"

She shook her head. "Daddy, I saw her and she is" she said stubbornly.

"Please, Claire and I are to play with her at the big house"

I watched my daughter curiously, children this age are supposed to be slightly insane right? Because if not, I'm unpleasantly worried.

"Darling, you've been dreaming, just go to sleep, Topaz. Okay."

She sighed and muttered on about how she _will _play with the little girl.

I sat with her until she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Topaz" I kissed her forehead and went back to bed with the beach girl on my mind, I wish I knew her name.

**Bet none of yous expected Topaz to be Leo's daughter. Mwhaha. **

**If you are wondering and I bet you've already guessed but Topaz dreams about things that will happen, this will help alot later on in the story. This is set in Breaking Dawn and is just about the time Edward and Bella go on their honeymoon and conceive Renesmee hence **_**the little girl. **_


	5. CH5 I Dreamt It

Disclaimer; See I tried to tell myself I own Twilight and I learned I can't even lie to myself. Sigh. Twilight isn't mine and I am purely borrowing the characters to have fun and manipulate their feelings! Mwhahaha. 

Chapter 5 – I dreamt it

Daisy P.O.V

(THE DAY THE VOLTURI CAME TO FORKS –Breaking Dawn-)

I sighed and swung onto my bed. He was gorgeous. Moppy brown almost black chocolate hair. Brown orbs for eyes.

I must stop, it had been months since I saw him.

Leo was gorgeous no doubt, but I knew not to just hand my trust over to him.

My phone rang –effectively changing my thoughts- and I glanced down at caller ID.

_Embry ;)_

I flipped the phone and sighed.

"What is it, Embry?"

He chuckled. "You sound like Darth Vadar"

"Shut up" I guess I did go a bit far with the sighs.

He laughed. "Here Daisy, can I ask you a favour?"

I nodded then realised he couldn't see me so spoke up. "Yeah. What?"

He paused. "Okay, the guys and I are busy tomorrow. And the kids are going to Emily's. Well I was wondering If you could give her a hand?"

"Of course. But how many kids are we talking about here?"

"Uhm... well there is Claire, Quil's...uhm... babysitee." I was pretty sure he cursed under his breath. "There is Topaz. Will and Deako, they are twin brothers and last but not least Fiara."

"Five kids!" I screamed, shocked.

I could imagine him cringing. "Yeah, but other girls will be there as well"

This calmed me down a bit until I remembered I didn't know these people.

"Please" he added.

"I hate you sometimes, but I'll be there"

Leo P.O.V (Next Day)

Topaz was throwing a fit over clothes and to be perfectly honest –I can phase into a horse sized wolf- but she scared the hell out of me.

"NO Pink!" she yelled, turning her nose in distaste at the White t-shirt in my hand, it had two small pink flowers at the hem and I hoped she wouldn't notice, -aunt Sue bought it for her- but of course she did notice.

"Okay, okay. No pink." I sighed holding my hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought" she stuck out her tongue.

I laughed. "Cheeky, cheeky"

Her eyes widened and she ran as I started tickling her. She yelped and giggled until I stopped.

"You are evil, Daddy" we chorused together and she stuck out her tongue.

"Where are you going with the guys?" Topaz asked.

"We are going for a run, Topaz" I smiled, I turned and headed for the kitchen.

"oh" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with the pale people in cloaks"

I froze, half turning back to her.

"What did you say?" I croaked.

"The pale man with the red eyes and the little girl they want"

At this moment my face paled. How the hell does she know this?

She has been eavesdropping. She must have.

"Where did you hear that" I bit back a growl not wanting to upset my daughter.

"I didn't hear it... daddy?"

"How do you know about that then?" I tried my best not to shout or scare her.

She shuddered. "I dream them daddy."

I couldn't meet her eyes she looked so scared.

"Let's go" I sighed.

. . . . .

I walked through Sam's house and Emily looked so worried as she saw her husband with the children. She wasn't worried about the children but Sam, obviously dreading that he may not come back to her.

He stood up seeing her expression and kissed her tenderly earning gagging sounds from Topaz, Will and Deako but an awning sound from Faira.

Sam and Emily laughed before noticing my sour expression.

Topaz flittered of to play with Deako, they sat with the toy soldiers and plotted wars against each other.

My face lightened as I watched my daughter play with the toys and I felt a pang in my chest.

There could be a chance I don't come home, I won't see my daughter again.

The rest of the pack were waiting outside with their imprints as I bent down to my daughter.

"Topaz" I whispered and she looked up.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I want you to know that I love you so very much. You are my little angel and I want you to be happy. I love you Topaz"

She smiled before kissing my cheek. "It will be okay daddy, there will be no war. I love you and I _will _see you soon. They wont suspect anything and all will come as a shock."

The ominous tone of her voice slightly scared me, it seemed as if she knew everything.

"Keep the little girl safe daddy" she called.

I smiled and walked out with the guys who kissed their imprints, a flash of beach girl flittered in my mind but I suppressed it. I would not feel like this towards someone I don't know.

We said our goodbyes to the girls worried faces and the kids –including Collin and Brady who were sulking- and walked through the trees to phase.

I became my large grey wolf form again and sighed in contentment at the ground padding beneath me.

_I love you guys _Jared thought and we all began laughing but chorused that we loved each other too; after all we are brothers.

Daisy P.O.V

I panted as I flung my body through the door of Emily and Sam's.

I was about an hour late from sleeping in. To say I was tired was an understatement at the least. I was exhausted, drunk with fatigue.

I gave Emily a weak smile as I worked my way through the sea of children.

"Hey Daisy" she smiled.

I nodded my greeting and looked behind her to see an army of women and Collin and Brady.

"Oh" Emily shook her head, chiding herself. "These are the guys um... let's say partners"

Yet again another person had been flustered over explaining the role of the guy's girls so to speak.

"This is Kim, Rachel, Ksichi, Lou and Rhia."

They all greeted me warmly and I didn't feel so nervous now. Babysitting five kids couldn't be so hard could it?

Oh how wrong can one be?

Chaos ensued within seconds.

**I know it's short and I moved on in time but MAJOR writers block and also sorry I hadn't updated like any my stories, step dad grounded me, grrrrrrrr! Got my baby back though, who here doesn't name their laptop and kiss it goodbye in the morning?**

**If not I officially title you insane,... no kissing a laptop is not insane!**


	6. CH6 Chaotic

Disclaimer; I phoned me imaginary editor last night and apparently I do not own twilight, bummer. 

Sorry I took so long, I had completely forgot about this story 

Chapter 6 – Chaotic

Daisy P.O.V

The door bell rang and Emily answered it, grinning. Her long black hair pulled into a tasteful knot.

A woman with black cropped hair and russet skin stood with a little boy in tow. He was gorgeous, little chocolate eyes, russet skin and a mop of black hair.

The woman smiled, she was beautiful, high cheekbones, striking eyes and a tall framed body.

"Emily" the woman rejoiced.

Emily hugged her. "Resita"

They embraced each other, smiles on faces. They contradicted each other, Emily looked like a house wife, apron and comfy clothes. While this Resita wore a beautiful suit embellished with a wolf broach.

"Could you tell Billy I'm unable to attend the meeting, tonight?" Resita raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Emily nodded to her, before the woman departed.

Emily turned to us. "Girls I hope you don't mind, I offered Resita that we would look after Christopher"

We all nodded in agreement that this would be fine as the boy made his way, shyly into the living room.

He gave a toothy white grin before meeting the eyes of a little girl. This girl I was positive I recognised from somewhere. He looks were so familiar; butterscotch like eyes that blended with chocolate.

The boy walked to the little girl and they smiled at each other, I watched in awe as he kissed her cheek. It was so cute.

"Topaz" he smiled.

She blushed slightly under her russet skin. "Hey Chris"

"What is that?" he gestured to something in her hands.

She grinned even wider and held out her hands, a small toy car in place a long string attached to it. "My daddy bought me it. Want to play?"

Chris nodded, following Topaz to the corner with the toy car in tow.

I watched as they played happily, it was rather sweet. They were most definitely close. She would blush at anything he would say and he would smile whenever she blushed.

It was rather odd since I was pretty sure this was the girls/boys have cootie stage. I laughed to myself remembering that stage. Embry and I would always play together but were convinced the other had cooties. I remembered the time my mum convinced me to turn the hose on him, she was in hysterics. Quite a devious woman. My heart panged at the mere thought of her so I replaced it with images of the man Leo.

I returned to the kitchen, putting juice cups on a tray along with Emily who made a platter of food when I heard a high pitched scream. Almost like a tribal war had broke.

I ran into the living room noticing Topaz on top of another boy, who I assumed was Will, his brother Deako surprisingly spurring them on along with Chris who was undoubtedly cheering for Topaz.

Topaz hit Will a few times, growling before I pulled her clean off. She struggled in my grip to get back to Will as I held her baffled.

"Stop!" I ordered, they all halted and turned my way, by now the rest of the adults joined us in the room.

"What just happened?" Emily asked.

I shrugged.

"Will called me a girl!" Topaz hissed.

I chuckled a little.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honey, you are a girl but being a girl doesn't make you weak"

"Yeah, whatever" Topaz shrugged me off, stomping upstairs.

Sighing I turned to the kids. "Emily has juice cups"

I watched in horror as what can only be describe as some sort of stampede headed towards the kitchen. Poor Emily. Although she wouldn't agree, she was kid crazy apparently and couldn't wait to conceive me cousin's child.

Laughing lightly I jogged upstairs.

It didn't take long to track Topaz down, she was sitting in the spare room, her head buried in the pillow. I could make out the obvious sounds of her cussing.

I had to laugh a little, here I was in a room with a four year old girl damning a little boy to hell and calling him a fat head.

Smiling I noticed her language was nearly as colourful as my own.

"Sailors mouth you have there" I teased.

She looked up, grinning. She held her finger to her lips, hissing into it. "Shh, don't tell my daddy"

I chuckled "Okay"

"Pinkie Swear?" She held up her pinkie which I knotted with my own.

"Pinkie Swear" I breathed.

"Good. You can be my friend, I like you"

Wow, isn't she forward.

"Okay"

We spent a few hours chatting amiably. She kept mentioning her father, who sounded like a complete teenager from what she told me. He was outrageous, daring and funny in her stories.

She told me jokes he had said that she didn't understand, I didn't dare explain them. When I asked her where she heard them, she told me she dreamed her daddy telling them to her uncle Seth.

Now that is a person I remember well, Seth was an insane child. He was hyper and sneaky while his sister could only be described as bat-shit crazy.

I grinned as she told me about all her dreams, some were insane of transforming wolves and blood drinkers, some about a ginger woman and some about her eating cheesecake.

Apparently she had an addiction to cheesecake and her dad had to limit her to one a week.

We found ourselves sprawled across the bed sheets, juice cups and cheesecake around us. Apparently Emily thought we'd be hungry so brought us that along with juice.

I heard cheers from downstairs but Topaz and I ignored them and continued talking, now about Chris.

I giggled as she went on about how cool his bedroom was and his card collection.

"Topaz!" a deep, husky yet sweet as sugar voice drawled out.

The door burst open and I stared open mouth the only coherent thoughts were.

Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo.

Topaz halted eating her cheesecake to jump into his unsuspecting arms.

He was staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Oh! Hi, honey!" Leo swung her around.

I smiled watching. "T," I started using the nickname I had came up with, they both looked at me. "You never mentioned you had a big brother"

Topaz giggled, leaping back onto the bed next to me and passing me my spoon back. I took a scoop and started eating it.

"No, silly" she was still giggling. "He's my daddy"

I started chocking on my food. Holy crow! Wha-

How the hell!

My face was probably turning red as Leo moved forward. Topaz was already smoothing circles into my back and I stopped chocking.

"daddy?" I blurted.

Leo laughed, eyes still locked on me. I blushed lightly, sticking my hand out.

"Well nice to meet you cheesecake police" I winked at Topaz, who was snickering whilst shoving cheesecake down her throat.

Leo chuckled shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too, convict"

"Convict?" I gasped mockingly.

"You are dealing cheesecake aren't you?" he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Topaz burst out in laughter, rolling around, but kept a vice grip on her precious cheesecake. Smart girl.

I started to think she had an addiction to it, Leo should be worried.

Leo. Now that was shocking news. He had a child. I thought he was her brother. Damn I'm stupid. I bet he has a girlfriend at home, maybe even a wife.

Topaz sighed, "Well I'm bored, love you both but I'm leaving you for my cheesecake and Chris, ciao"

She bounded out of the room and slamming the door behind her, we laughed at her departure before things grew silent.

"I..." I started but was cut off with soft yet forceful lips on my own.

I gasped against his lips, before kissing him back.

It became a feral battle into which we gripped at each other, our tongues battling. I had no clue why I was kissing a stranger, a stranger stuck in my brain for weeks.

I straddled him , pulling at his hair and biting down on his lips. This sent him crazy as a growl escaped. He pushed me into the mattress, towering over me and sucking my lips into his mouth.

Moans escaped me as his hands ran down my side.

Leo P.O.V

I had no clue what the hell I was doing, all I knew is that I couldn't resist her. I was positive I imprinted, I must have.

My hands gripped her sides tightly.

How could I resist, I wanted to do this since I walked into this room. Seeing her giggling with my daughter, eating cheesecake. She would be the perfect mother...

Whoa! Steady there, step at a time.

She moaned, bucking her hips into mine.

I trailed my lips down her body, biting into the soft skin of her collar bone.

I so badly wanted to take her this very second and I might have if it wasn't for a sharp, harsh intake of breath from the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing to my cousin!" Embry yelled.

We turned to look at him, his shaking form of pure anger. I hid her body under mine, preparing for attack. Luckily that didn't happen when Jake and Sam pulled him away before he shifted.

I didn't miss the angry glare Jake sent my way, but Sam looked understanding.

"I'm sorry" I whispered at the beauty under me.

"Daisy" she whispered.

"What?"

She chuckled. "My name; Daisy"

I laughed. "I thought that was top secret?"

**Sorry again about lack of updates, I honestly forgot about this story SORRY! **


End file.
